coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9221 (2nd August 2017)
Plot Kevin wants to go out and celebrate, happy that the garage bodyshop sale is almost through, but Anna refuses to go to the bistro now that Erica works there. Overhearing, Tim asks Kevin what she means and hears about their near-affair. Dev reveals his plans to expand his kebab shop empire and offers Erica the job of project manager, pleasing her. After another sleepless night with Oliver, Leanne and Steve are at their wits' end. Toyah hears Izzy talking about having a surrogate baby. Michelle goes to Leeds, seen off by an anxious Robert. Toyah chats to Izzy about surrogacy and realises it could be the way forward for her. Chesney confides in Gemma how much he's dreading Rich's court case and she mouths off, warning him to watch his back from Rich's friends. Erica confides in Liz that she's changed her mind about Dev, but Liz is sceptical. Todd and Billy see a photograph of Summer with Drew after he built a robot out of scrap metal. They offer to do the same with her but she's not interested. Nicola texts Phelan to say she's coming over with the DNA results. Mary overhears Tim lambasting Kevin for doing the dirty on Anna with Erica. She hurries to find Dev and tells him. Chesney voices his fears to Robert. Kevin confronts Dev, furious that his buyer for the garage has pulled out since they intend to buy the gym instead. However he is shocked when Dev turns on him and reveals he knows about his dalliance with Erica. The two men start to fight. The test proves Phelan is Nicola's father. They agree to go out for a meal on Friday to get to know each other. Seeing out what's going on, Anna steps in and tells Dev that Erica did all the running and luckily Kevin saw sense and left her high and dry in a hotel room. Despite herself, Summer is interested when Todd and Billy obtain a load of scrap metal but is set back when Eileen blithely talks about Nicola getting another dad. Peter is happy to try surrogacy. Robert meets up with Rich and warns him that the attacks have got to stop. Rich denies all knowledge. Returning, Michelle sees them together and warns Robert to keep away from him. Dev confronts Erica in the bistro and tells her they're finished. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rich Collis - Fraser Ayres Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev reveals his plans to expand his kebab shop empire and offers Erica the job of project manager, but then discovers the truth about her liaisons with Kevin; Robert meets Rich and warns him that the attacks have got to stop; and Nicola calls at No 11 with the DNA results. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,483,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2017 episodes